Like An Alcoholic to Alcohol
by Todokanunegai
Summary: [For ShadowSpirits] For both it was an addiction. Neither admits it, but both know. They're addicted. Yami Malik x Yami Yuugi. Warning: Shounenai.
1. Addicted

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Poems are mine, though.

Mariku is Yami no Malik.  Yami is Yami no Yuugi.

Like An Alcoholic to Alcohol

_I'm addicted._

_Like an alcoholic to alcohol,_

_I'm addicted to you._

_A dangerous addiction, _

_This I know. _

_Yet I still can't let go._

The room was dark.  Heavy black curtains drawn, shutting out any light from the outside world.

By the door, a shadowy figure stood.

On the bed, a body lay asleep, curled beneath black silk sheets.

"Yami." The one by the door spoke.

The form beneath the sheets stirred, raising its head slowly up on a slender arm.  Sleepy and confused crimson orbs looked toward the door.  "Who's there?"

Pale lips formed into a smirk. "Don't tell me you forgot me already, _Pharaoh_." The title was empathized with mock respect.

Pools of crimson widen in shock. "Mariku?"

"So glad you still remember me, Pharaoh."

"What are you doing here?" Yami demanded, sitting up on his bed.  He was wide awake now.

Mariku gave no answer.  He stood by the door, a glint in his eyes.  Like that of a predator watching its prey.

"What are you doing here?" This time the demand was louder, but Yami's voice wavered slightly.  Those dark lavender eyes made him tense up.

"Same reason as always, as all the other times I came to your room." Mariku reached behind him and twisted the lock, all the time keeping his gaze leveled on Yami.

The click signaling the door had been locked made Yami's throat dry up. "What is the meaning of this?"  It came out as a raspy whisper.  

"We wouldn't want dear little Yuugi walking in on us, now would we?" He smiled as Yami blanched noticeably.

"Get out."

"Do you really want me to?" Mariku slowly stalked up to the bed.

Yami backed as far away from the Egyptian as it was possible to do on his bed.  "Yes." But he knew that it was a lie.

And Mariku knew as well.  Like a cat, he crawled on all four toward Yami. "Oh?  Is that so?"  

Yami nodded his head, finding that his voice had suddenly left him.  

A dark chuckle escaped Mariku's lips, as trapped Yami with his body.  "You know, Pharaoh, you're a horrible liar."

All Yami could do was glare at the blonde.

"You're such a pretty thing when you're angry, did you know that?" Mariku traced his fingers along Yami's face.

The former Pharaoh made a move to push Mariku off, only to find his hands trapped beneath the blonde Egyptian's.  

"You don't really want to do that, Yami." Mariku murmured in Yami's ear.

The tri-colored hair teen shivered as the warm breath hit his skin.

Mariku trailed his lips lightly down Yami's ear to his shoulder.

Yami tried, but couldn't completely bite back the moan that escaped his lips.

"Give it up, Pharaoh.  You can't win this."

"Yes, I can." Yami hissed softly, but made no move to stop Mariku.

Mariku laughed, "Please, even you can't win everything."

Yami started to reply, but was cut short by Mariku pushing him down, flat onto the bed.

"Even you can't win against the most basic of human desires." He trapped Yami's body with his own and continued to trail his lips along Yami's neck and shoulder. "Why do you bother fighting it?

The King of Games growled, red eyes darkening considerably with anger.

"You can't fight it even if you want to." Mariku stopped for a second, his lavender eyes gazing piercingly at the one beneath him. "You're too far in.  Admit it, Yami, you're addicted."

"Never." Yami managed to snap out, albeit in a weaker tone than he would've like

Mariku chuckled, "Such denial.  But you know the truth.  I can see it in your eyes, Pharaoh."

"You know nothing about me, Mariku!" Yami bit out, eyes flaring.

"Really now?" An eyebrow arched up.  "Tell me to go, Yami.  Tell me to leave forever.  Tell me you never want to see me again."

Yami struggled to tell Mariku to leave, but his vocal box seemed to have shut down on him.

"Go on; tell me to leave, Pharaoh." He taunted with amusement evident in his eyes, "Cat got your tongue Pharaoh?"

Yami glared at Mariku and managed a short "No" before wrapping his arms around Mariku's neck and pulling him down into a rough kiss.

Mariku smirked against Yami's lips.  He knew that he won.

And Yami also knew that Mariku had won.  Again.

**I'm addicted to you,**

**Like you are to me.******

**You're my addiction,**

**But you'll never know.**

**You're my dangerous addiction,**

**And I'll never let go.**


	2. Bound

This was suppose to be a one-shot, but I was asked to continue so I've decided to do so. Hopefully this is an OK chapter. Also, my apologies to those who've been waiting for me to update. I've been very sick this past year and also lacking in inspiration to write. I will try to update my other fics as soon as I can, but please don't hold your breath. I'm still rather sick and swamped. Please accept this as my holiday gift to you guys and a peace offering for not having updated so long. ::bows:: Thank you and please enjoy the fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to the great Takahashi-sensei.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (boy/boy), angsty-ness, some OOCness and my bad poetry >>;;**

Mariku Yami no Malik. Yami Yami no Yuugi

Bound

This game can't go on.

I'm taking control

And letting you go

This sweet addiction has to end

Before simple lust

Becomes something more...

He slipped from the bed and padded over to the window. Reaching over he slide the drapes aside, allowing the morning light in. He stood, skin bared to the light, watching as the sky became increasingly brighter.

He reached for the body next to him, but there was none. With a yawn, his lavender eyes opened to investigate the disappearance. A lazy grin appeared on his face as he saw the missing body by the window. Stretching like a cat, he got up from the bed and walked over to the window. His arms wrapped around the smaller frame, frowning slightly as the other stiffened.

A pair of tan arms around his slender waist, his body stiffening in its hold. He bit back the moan that threatened to escape as the other's bare body pressed against his. Ignoring the soft purr from the other, he continued to watch as the sun slowly rose.

The other's body fit his perfectly and he purred lightly as he molded it against the other. But rather than getting the reaction he was expecting, all he got was silence. A growl left his throat. He wasn't supposed to be ignored; he was the one who was supposed to do the ignoring. Deciding to stop being nice, he slammed the other against the wall.

Crimson eyes widened as he was jerked back and shoved against the wall. He couldn't hold back the wince as his body connected painfully with the wall. He looked to the side, refusing to look at his attacker.

Anger rose in the lavender eyes as the one against the wall refused to meet his gaze. He wrapped his fingers around the other's jaw and forced the other to face him. Crimson eyes greeted him blankly.

"What do you want?" He asked, glancing emotionlessly into the lavender eyes that looked down at him.

A smirk wrote itself on his face. "You." He purred into the other's ear.

"Really now? And here I thought you wanted my body." He laughed mockingly at the other.

A furious look formed on his face. He growled, "You dare mock me, Pharaoh?"

He smiled. "My sincerest apologies for offending you, _Mariku_." The name was spat out disdainfully. "I didn't realize that you had feelings."

Mariku's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're playing with fire, Yami."

Yami snorted, "And I'll get burned for it, if that's what you're trying to imply. I've already been burned, Mariku. Thanks for the warning, but it's already too late now."

"You've yet to know what getting burned means." Mariku reply threateningly. "You have no idea how badly I can burn you." Before he realized what was happening he had been shoved backwards.

Yami watched as Mariku was caught off guard and fell back. Without a second glance, Yami walked past him and started to pick up the scattered clothing. He slipped his clothes on quickly, before tossing the other articles to the blonde.

Mariku caught his clothes as it was thrown at him. Without looking at them, he tossed them aside. He got up and stalked over to Yami, grabbing the other spirit's wrist forcefully as he headed for the door. "No one, absolutely no one, walks away from me, Pharaoh."

"Then let me be the first." Yami wrenched his wrist out of Mariku's grasp. "I'm going downstairs now. When I come back, I don't want to see any sign that you were ever in here."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Pharaoh." Mariku glared at him, his eyes flaming.

"I can and I will." Yami unlocked the door and pulled it opened. "And I would suggest you don't ever come back here, Mariku. For your sake." The door clicked shut as Yami walked out.

The look Mariku aimed at the closed door could've burned it to ashes. "No one walks out on me, Yami. No one walks out on me and escapes the consequences of doing it. And you won't be the first." He vowed as he picked up his discarded clothing.

* * *

"Good morning, Yami." A cheerful voice greeted the former Pharaoh as he stepped into the kitchen. "Have some eggs and pancakes." 

"Morning, Yuugi." He greeted the teen who was helping himself to the breakfast he had just finished making.

Mutou Yuugi looked up from his food and shot Yami a questioning gaze. "What's wrong, Yami?"

"Nothing." Yami offered him a smile.

Yuugi nodded, seeming to accept the answer.

Yami sat down at the table and helped himself to the food on the table. As he started to eat, silence fell on the kitchen.

However the silence didn't last long. "Mariku came again." Violet eyes looked at Yami knowingly.

Yami flinched slightly at Mariku's name. He could feel the younger one's eyes boring into him. He nodded, "He did."

"Yami..." Yuugi sighed, "You can't keep doing this."

Yami started poking at his food, his appetite gone. He breathed a sigh of relief as silence once again descended onto the room.

"Why?"

Yami looked up. "I'm not sure."

"But you have an idea?"

Yami sighed. "Yes, I do."

Yuugi waited for Yami to continue.

"It came from him. He said I was addicted."

"Is he correct?"

"I'm not sure."

Yuugi frowned. It didn't seem right. "What's wrong, Yami?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. You're a horrible liar."

"That's what he said."

"What else did he say?

"He said that I can't walk away from him."

"Can you?" Yuugi asked cautiously, not wanting to push too much.

"I can't and I don't know why."

Yuugi wanted to ask why he didn't know, but decided it was probably best if he said nothing. He got up and walked over to his yami, enveloping the other in a comforting hug. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Yuugi."

"Anytime, Yami. Anytime."

Yami smiled. It didn't light up his eyes.

Yuugi returned a smile of his own. He was worried.

* * *

Ishtar Malik looked up from his book as what sounded like a typhoon entered the house nearly tearing down the front door. He sighed. It was the third time this week. And it was only Wednesday. "Mariku, don't break the door. Again." 

"Shut up, Malik!" was the snarl that came from the hallway.

Malik looked up when his dark half walked into the room, disheveled and looking ready to kill. He smirked at Mariku, "Yami kicked you out? Again?"

"I told you to shut up!" A fierce glare was aimed at his lighter half. "It's none of you damn business." The other boy didn't even flinch at the withering look.

"You know, it can't go on forever."

"Like hell it can't."

"The Pharaoh's not as stupid as you seem to think he is. He'll put a stop to it sooner or later."

"No one walks away from me."

"Tell me, Mariku, why do you go back night after night?

"Because there's nothing like winning against the King of Games."

"Doesn't it get kinda boring winning against him time and time again?"

The darker one gave no answer.

Malik arched an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no."

"Shut up."

"Something doesn't seem right, Mariku. Why do you go back night after night? Why do you go back even after he kicks you out? Why do you get so angry every time he rejects you? You're always in a bad mood if you don't see him the night before. It's as if you want him. No, scratch that, it's as if you _need_ him..."

"Shut up! I do not _need_ the Pharaoh for anything."

"Not from where I'm looking..."

"Do not talk about what you do not understand." Mariku growled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Of course," came the sarcastic reply as Malik got up. "I'm going to the store. Try not to destroy the house."

All he got was another dent in the wall.

"You know, maybe Yami isn't the only one who's addicted."

A loud crash was his answer. Malik shook his head, "Mariku is so in denial."

Back in the house, random items that were in the way of Mariku's wrath went crashing into the walls.

"I am _not _addicted. I am the one in control. Not the fucking Pharaoh. He does _not _control me. He'll _pay _for defying me."

CRASH

"I do _not _need him..."

But he wasn't so sure anymore.

You need me

As I need you

You're bound to me

As I am to you

By simple lust

And nothing more...


End file.
